That Would Be Enough
by TheCoffeeShopMuse
Summary: Fifteen years ago, a young and disillusioned Janine Hathaway left her baby and beloved behind. Now a celebrated lawyer, Janine's returned to town and is reunited with the man and daughter she left behind. Featuring seventeen year old track star Rose seventeen year old hockey playing Dimitri, and single parenting with Abe.
1. Prologue

**Hey, you.**

 **It's been a minute.**

 **;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **One cold night...**

"Janine, please."

"You can't change my mind, Ibrahim!"

"I know we've been having problems recently, but please! Just give us more one chance! Thank about Ros-"

"Don't, Ibrahim."

Janine Hathaway turned her shrewd, but tired eyes onto the man in front of her. "Just don't."

For the first time during this entire exchange did Abe's eyes flash dangerously. "You want me to not talk about how you're going to leave our baby motherless? About how I'll have to explain to her in the morning how her mom just up and left last night?"

* * *

 _Janine Hathaway couldn't sleep._

 _She hadn't been able to for a while now._

 _Silently, she crept out of bed, away from the softly snoring Ibrahim._

 _He was sleeping like the baby._

 _She left their room and padded down the hall to the simple nursery, heading straight for the small crib in the middle of the room where the baby slept._

 _Janine cautiously hovered over the small being, not wanting her to wake up crying._

 _That was the last thing she needed right now._

 _So she simply stared down at the baby._

 _And stared._

 _And stared._

 _And stared._

 _That was all she did for she felt nothing for the baby that was lying in the crib._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

 _She was supposed to be glowing like other mothers who had a newborn. She should be feeling something because she so badly wanted to._

 _Janine was never an overly affectionate person in the first place, and had never really felt maternal feelings towards any person. When it came time to nurse, Janine was not used to the sensation at all and wished it would just hurry up and finish, feeling none of that bonding crap the nurses and doctors told her would happen. Merida, her younger sister, would have known what to do. She would have been better suited to be good mother. Not Janine, who couldn't change a diaper or bathe the baby so Ibrahim was left to do it, though admittedly, Ibrahim had taken on the role of a proud father like a champ. He constantly interacted with the baby, cooing down at her, playing with her, reading to her even though she was only a few weeks old and couldn't possibly comprehend what he was saying._

 _Looking at the baby, she tried to see if she saw any of herself in it. The hair, eyes, and skin tone were all Ibrahim. None of her in it._

 _Janine didn't realize that she was crying until she saw a teardrop hit the baby's cheek. She reached to wipe it away but stopped suddenly. She couldn't touch it. She didn't feel like herself anymore. She felt numb and cold, and looking at the baby only increased caused anxiety._

 _She turned and walked out of the room._

* * *

"I don't care what you do Ibrahim," Janine closed her eyes tiredly. "I don't want her. I never did. And I'm tired of pretending."

And what a shit ton of pretending she had been doing for the past 2 years. Rosemarie was a vibrant and loving two-year-old. She was mischievous and clever, her little doe eyes always held a spark in them. She loved running around, frolicking the in the nearby meadow in the park, and of course doughnuts. Ibrahim, the fool, had once let Rose try a tiny bit of the sweet concoction and that was enough to get her hooked. Anyone she met, she got them hooked around her tiny, chubby fingers.

Everyone except Janine. Since that fateful night in the nursery, Janine had never grown to love and cherish the baby girl, always holding her away at a distance. Rosemarie didn't mind though, she loved her mama. She loved playing with her mama's hair, watching her mama, simply being near her mama.

"How the fuck can you say that?" Ibrahim snarled. "She's our baby."

Janine opened her eyes once more, meeting his furious and incredulous gaze

"I don't care. I'm leaving. Now, for good."

"Janine, please stop." He was begging now, and Ibrahim never begged. "You can't do this."

"I can and I am, Ibrahim. I can't do this anymore. I don't want this anymore, this life. I was meant for more! I don't want you, and I don't want Rosemarie."

A whimper broke through.

Both adults turned to the feeble sound.

Standing on the steps, clutching her favorite teddy with tears running down her cheeks, was Rose.

Ibrahim crossed the room quickly, cradling Rose up his arms, holding her closely, trying to soothe her tears. Rose reached out her little dimpled hand towards Janine imploringly.

"M..M-M-Mama?" she whimpered once again, breaking Ibrahim's heart.

Janine took in the scene before her.

From the crying child.

To Ibrahim's imploring eyes.

"Janine, please." He sounded so broken and tired. "I know we don't have much right now. But I don't need a lot. All I need is you, and Rose. That would be enough."

Janine stopped for a split second.

And then she turned around, out the door and into the night, slamming the door behind her.

Not bothering to wipe her eyes as she walked to the bus station, crying.

Well, at least she finally felt something.

* * *

 **Well guys, here we go on another adventure. Buckle up.**

 **If you are new here, welcome! Hello! Make yourself at home, we have cookies and tea/hot cocoa! Thank you for choosing to join me on this journey.**

 **As always, your reviews give me life, so please leave one! I would love to hear your thoughts about this new story! (Yes, I know Janine is cold)**

 **As I have started before, the main plotline will focus around Abe and Janine, but Romitri and the rest of the gang will be in here too. (Yes, even Lissa!)**

 **So, I have nothing else to say (since this has just started) I'll leave you with this...**

 **May you have a good day/night wherever you may be!**


	2. Janine

**Welp. I'm here.**

 **Heh.**

 **Look, this school year wasn't one of those where it was like "Holy shit, overload I need this to end now!" It was more of a slow burn, where I was aware I has stuff to do, but it all came at the end of the semester and then I was like "Shit, gotta get this done!"**

 **So, yeah. I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"I don't care, Jesse! I told you I needed those files for this trip and they are not on my computer!"

"I-I'm sor-sorry, Ms. Hathaway. I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Oh, when are you ever paying attention? I don't want to hear your excuses, right now. Just email them to me before I get to town. You have an hour before my bus arrives at the station."

Of course this god-forsaken town wasn't large enough to have an airport immediately nearby.

"Of course, right away! Again, I just want to say sor-"

I cut the call before he would even finish uttering that word.

I'll need to find a new PA once I get back.

Setting my phone down, I leaned back and rested my head against the window pane. Fields of lush green earth filled my vision as the bus sped towards it's final destination.

"So, are we going to discuss the tall, dark and handsome-ice-cold-refreshing-drink-of-water you left all those years ago?"

I snapped my attention toward my partner, who was suggestively wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Shut it, Stan. And keep it shut if you know what's good for you."

"Feisty," he smirked. "You know, I think if you just had a lil' midnight _ride_ with a dark, strong Mediterranean Stallion-"

"Oh my God," I hissed, watching as a mother sitting across from us look horrified and covered her son's ears. "There are children on this bus!"

Stan turned to the mother. "He's gonna have to learn this stuff sooner or later, lady," he winked.

I rolled my eyes, used to his antics by now.

"It's just a shame, though," he started up again, "that he doesn't ride for my team. I'd like saddle him up and-"

"Stan!"

"Why, what's wrong my fair Scottish lass? Jealous?"

"There is nothing to be jealous about," I huffed. "Ibrahim wants nothing to do with your saddle."

"You wound me," he gasped dramatically.

"Good, keeps you honest." I cracked a smile at my friend.

"Me? Honest? Never!" Stan winked.

"And that's the way I like you," I nodded, a smile pulling at my lips before I rested my head against the window once again.

* * *

Stan put a blanket over his best friend before joining reclining back into his seat and pulling out his laptop. Janine laid in a pill induced sleep. Goodness knows that she needed it. The woman had been a tiny tornado for the past few weeks as they worked on this deal.

When Janine had popped up in his life a little over five years ago, she was broken. Stan's easy-going and practically perky demeanor was at first a bother to Janine (I mean, the man never shut up), but as they worked with one another more Janie saw the good in the man. He was loud…and effusive…and certifiably crazy, but he worked hard and was actually capable and good at his job (which could not be said about others who Janine worked with). And when Stan first met Janine…god was she a frigid Ice Queen. She was the newbie, just transferred over from another company, who worked her way up quickly. She rarely socialized with others, and just seemed so…blah. Like a little corporate robot with a Scottish accent. Until one fateful day…

" _She took a personal day?" Stan gaped at his boss._

" _Yes, Stan, she took a personal day." Hans rolled his eyes. "Phoned yesterday night for the day off. And she deserves it, I guess. She's put in a lot of good work in the six months she's been here. So, please, just for today, can you look over the Jamison file?"_

" _Sure, sir!" Stan straightened up, mock saluting Hans before exiting the office, ready to work for the day._

 _Only one problem._

" _She has the file?" Stan was horrified._

" _Ye-yes?" Janine's PA, Ralph, took a step back at the look on the man's face. "She takes a lot of her work home with her. The Jamison file was one of the one's I put together for her last night."_

" _So…so to get the file…I have to go to her home?"_

" _Er…yes. I mean, you could try to email or call her, but she gave me explicit instructions to not have anyone call her today. And uh…" Ralph visibly gulped, "I really don't want to call her…she can get pretty hostile."_

" _Okay," Stan took several cleansing breaths. "It's okay…I'll just…I'll just go pick up the files at her home."_

 _Several of the interns watching the interaction gasped._

 _One did the sign of the cross and muttered a quick prayer._

 _Another nearly dropped her coffee mug._

 _Ralph was solemn faced. He clapped the man on the back twice before speaking, "Good luck to you."_

" _Does uh…anyone wanna come with me? I'll buy you dinner!" Stan looked around desperately as people scurried off, avoiding eye contact with him._

" _Damnit." He grabbed his coat. "Ok, she lives not that far away. I'll be back within the hour!"_

" _If he's not back within the hour, she probably killed him. You think one of us will get a promotion?" One of the interns murmured._

" _The only thing any of you getting will be are pink slips if you don't get back to work, now!" Hans' voice carried, making the interns scatter._

 _A twenty minute subway ride later, Stan stood in front of Janine's apartment skyrise, double checking the address from her file and giving himself a pep talk on the elevator ride up._

" _Say hi, get the file and go. That's all there is to it. Wait maybe don't say hi. Who knows what she'll do if I say hi. Oh lord…"_

 _Stan knocked on the apartment door._

 _And waited._

 _And waited…_

 _And knocked again._

 _And waited._

 _And waited…_

 _Several more loops of this knocking and waiting occurred, and Stan was just about ready to give up. File be damned._

 _Until…_

 _The door swung open suddenly, and Janine stood swaying in the doorway._

 _She blinked at the man through glassy eyes._

" _What the fuck are you doing here?" She spat out, her words slurring._

 _Stan could hardly believe his eyes._

" _Are you drunk?" He asked disbelievingly._

" _What's it to ya?" Janine rolled her eyes, leaving the doorway and headed toward her kitchen to pour herself another glass of whiskey._

" _Uh, well…it's eleven in the morning…"_

" _Oh, why do you care?" The woman slurred, downing the alcohol in one go. "Don't think I don't know what you all call me when I'm not around. Ice Queen." Janine scoffed. "If only you knew."_

" _Knew…knew what?" Stan approached the inebriated woman cautiously._

" _Just how much of a fucked up Ice Queen I am," Janine laughed bitterly._

 _She took another shot._

" _Look…I'm just here for the Jamison file."_

" _Yeah, figures." Janine sighed, setting the glass down. "I'll get it for you. Then you can get the hell outta here."_

 _She didn't make it two steps before she collapsed to the ground…and started sobbing hysterically._

' _Well shit,' Stan cringed, going over to help her up._

" _No!" Janine heaved through her sobs. "Just leave me here. I deserve it…I-I deserve it!"_

 _Now, Stan didn't know anything about the woman's personal life, but it was obvious something was extremely wrong._

" _A decade ago today…I left my ex and our two year old child."_

 _Stan's jaw fell open. Janine was one of the youngest lawyers at the firm…only a few years thirty. He did the math._

 _Well damn._

 _Janine managed to sit up a bit, rubbing eyes. She didn't sleep last night, and had no desire to be conscious today._

" _I uh…I didn't know that," the man shifted his weight awkwardly._

" _Of course you wouldn't," she slurred. "Why the fuck would I go around telling people that?"_

 _Fair point._

" _I tried to leave in the middle of the night. But Ibrahim caught me. We fought. He didn't get it…he just didn't get how I was feeling. He never did. And then she woke up. And she heard us fighting and somehow managed to sneak out of her room and down the stairs." She was saying this so robotically, amazing for someone as drunk as she was._

" _She heard me say I didn't want her." Janine let out a semi miserable, semi-hysterical laugh. "She cried. He went to her. I left. So yeah…I guess I am the Ice Queen. The biggest and baddest ice Queen of all." She hiccuped, before slumping over again, defeated._

 _Stan approached her again, gently helping her sit up. "Janine…"_

 _She lifted her flame-red head weakly._

" _You know what the most messed up part is?" Her words were half mumbled and slurring together badly, but Stan heard them perfectly._

" _All these years…I still don't know if I want her."_

 _And with those final words, Janine Hathaway passed out drunk at eleven o'clock in the morning._

 _Stan lifted her unconscious figure gingerly, praying he wouldn't drop her._

 _His heart was sad._

 _Yes, she fucked up, and fucked everything up badly. If he was her ex he wasn't sure that he'd be able to forgive her._

 _But he looked down at passed out form, so broken and she didn't even know it. The Ice Queen wasn't an Ice Queen at all._

 _She was broken, and needed help._

 _Stan was going to try to do that._

Years later, Janine was just as broken, but she didn't show it. She was Janine Hathaway, badass, take-no-prisoners, corporate attorney.

But Stan knew better. Against his better judgment, he had begun to care. He cared for the woman who never truly healed, who was sleeping across from him on the seat.

Janine was mortified the morning after her episode, well after she managed to remember everything. She woke up curled up on her couch with a throbbing headache, a blanket thrown over her. She had hunted Stan down as soon as she returned to work, pushing him against the wall, grabbing him by the lapels of his nice, pressed shirt, and threatening him within an inch of his life. She made him swear on all his designer suits that he had not told anyone. After Stan had squeaked out his reassurances, a full five minutes worth of them, Janine was satisfied. She was done.

But Stan wasn't. Dear lord, far from it.

He followed her around after that, like the over-hyper gay puppy that he was, offering her…friendship.

Janine was horrified.

She protested, went full on snarky Ice Queen on him, threatened to report him to HR, hell she even threw stuff at his perfectly coiffed hair.

It was no use.

She had made a friend, and he was not going away that easily, not matter how hard she tried.

But then…a few months into this…something weird began to happen.

She began to not mind Stan and his quirks. Hell, she found them…endearing. Yes, he was annoying. He talked too much, and was too goddamn polite and happy all the damn time but…he was a good lawyer. And a good listener. And, ah hell, Janine would never admit this out loud but…Stan was a good person…and a good friend.

Well, he had managed to put up with her for the past five years. Sometimes he got on Janine's last nerve, and she got on his (as friends do). And when he was annoyed or angry at Janine during her once a year pity party, he wanted to point out the obvious. Janine was the one who had left. She was the one who took a midnight train out of the town and left her family for the big city.

But Stan would battle with himself when these thoughts would arise.

"You don't understand what she's been through," Angel Stan argued in an all- white Armani suit. Then, Devil Stan, in his scarlet Gucci suit would roll his eyes, twirl his tail and argue back.

"Bitch gotta realize that she's the fool who did this to herself. She made herself this way," Devil Stan would respond. "Look, I know we love her, but it was her choice to ditch and she has to live with that."

"She had post par-" Angel Stan would try to interject.

"Oh don't give me that medical crap."

"Science isn't crap!"

"Woah, careful there buddy. You nearly swore!"

Angel Stan straightened his halo, ignoring the dig. "She needs more help. She can't go on living like this."

"Excuse you, we've tried!" Devil Stan was polishing his pitchfork. "She won't go see a therapist and-"

Yeah…this would go on for a while. Stan has an active imagination.

But all facets of Stan could agree on one thing.

This deal was a good thing. Janine was meant to go back. It was time for her to confront her past.

He looked out the window and thought about Janine's family. About the daughter she left behind. Rose. It had taken him months to get the name out of her.

The passing landscape was breathtaking. He himself was a city boy, never leaving the hustle and bustle ever. Montana was beautiful, though. The sun never shined this brightly in New York City.

Perhaps it was a good sign for things to come.

* * *

Janine awoke when she felt the jerk of the bus, opening her eyes to see Stan's overly bright face. They were here.

"Good morning sunshine," he sang as she sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy," she grumbled.

"You look like you've been dragged beneath the bus. A little under eye concealer would do you good." he replied as he stood to retrieve their bags, looking down at where she was sitting.

"Shut up," she hissed, getting up from her seat.

Together, they got all of their luggage and departed the bus, trudging through the large station before hailing down a cab and getting in.

Janine stared out the cab window as the car flew by familiar scenery. She hadn't been home in years, though she knew most of her family was in the state.

"Hey, you think people you knew will think you ran off and married me?" Stan joked, cutting the silence.

"I don't have the parts you need," she replied dryly.

"Not to mention there's always that dark haired, dark eyed elephant in the room."

The look she gave him matched the winter landscape outside the cab.

Stan grinned pleasantly.

"Do you know anything about the hotel we'll be staying at?" He asked, switching tactics.

"Nope. I guess it was constructed after I left," she replied simply.

"Well I hope there's a mini bar," Stan signed wistfully.

"I hope the closet in your room is big enough for all the clothes you brought." Janine rolled her eyes.

"Wait, are you saying there's a possibility it isn't? Don't play with my heart like this Janie!" Stan cried as Janine burst into laughter. "You know my suits need to breathe! I can't _fold_ them! Oh god…"

"I have no idea, Stan," she replied, grinning broadly. Stan smiled inwardly. It was nice to hear her laugh, even if it was at his expense.

The cab ride was silent for a few minutes as Stan fretted and Janine simply stared out the window. She felt queasy as the vehicle entered the downtown area, where their hotel was located. She never thought she would come back. It was simultaneously comforting and frightening. Things had definitely changed from when she left. There had been more development, more shops, more shiny, new buildings, but the feel was still the same.

They were approaching the heart of downtown when it happened,

They were at a stop light when Stan let out a dramatic gasp.

Janine looked over at her friend, slightly exasperated. "What? What could have warranted that reaction?"

The man simply leaned back, allowing her a clearer view of the window.

Janine felt her heart beat faster at the same time a chill took over her body.

Shit. She didn't really think she'd run into him…especially within a couple hours of arrival.

Outside the window, in a Whole Foods parking lot loading groceries into his Mercedes, was Abe Mazur.

* * *

 **Yeah...well, that just happened.**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think? Do you feel even a tiniest bit bad for Janine?**

 **So, while school is technically over, I still have finals to get through! I have 2 papers and a test on the 15th that I have to focus on right now, but I will update before Christmas! Next up will be Romitri! *squeals with delight***

 **Now if you excuse me, I have a 4000 word paper to attend to...*sighs***

 **Please, write a review to keep my spirits and morale up? I'd really appreciate it!**

 **I hope you have a good day/night wherever you may be!**


	3. Rose

**I present to you (aha, puns!) chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that, Liss." I sighed, turning to look at my best friend, who currently resembled a goldfish with her eyes, wide with disbelief, and her gaping mouth.

"It's just that…well look at you! Look at him! You're both gorgeous, and you both obviously adore each other. I just thought that it would've happened by now."

 _I officially met Dimitri Belikov the beginning of the summer. And my life has not been the same since._

 _"Well, it finally happened," Mia sighed. "She's officially lost her marbles."_

 _"That or she really has to pee," I snorted._

 _Mia, Sydney and I sat together at the café Lissa wanted to meet us at, watching as said girl came through the doors, waved to us, got in line to order her drink, and started doing a little dance in line, a dreamy smile on her face._

 _"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Sydney asked, studying Lissa like she was some other-worldly species._

 _Finally, Lissa ordered and got her drink, plopping down at our table._

 _"Hi guys!" She thrilled, that stupid smile still on her face._

 _We stared._

 _She started humming a little song._

 _We stared more._

 _She took a sip of her drink and let out a little happy sigh._

 _You know, like the ones in those cheesy commercials for anti-depressant meds._

 _That did it._

 _"Okay, I can't anymore!" I broke the silence, startling Lissa, who had been vibrating and jumping out of her skin with anticipation to tell us some news._

 _"What's up with you?" I asked, taking a sip of my chai latte._

 _We watched in bewilderment as she grinned, swaying side to side, practically shaking in her seat, and giving a short squeal. Lissa had been my best friend ever since daycare, and she was my exact opposite. She was all blond and pale, whereas I was dark haired and tanned. She was always enthusiastic, optimistic and outgoing. I may or may not have been known for my sarcasm and snark. But for some reason we worked, and we were the best of friends were very close friends._

 _"I met a boy." She squealed, then clapped her hand over her mouth, like she couldn't believe she'd said that._

 _Sydney, Mia, and I eyed her warily. Lissa had a huge heart, and was so trusting and kind, and this had a tendency to backfire on her._

 _Like with her last boyfriend, Aaron._

 _We say last because the relationship ended when Lissa went over to his house to surprise him for his birthday, and found that he was already enjoying his gift._

 _In the form of some bleach blonde bimbo on her knees in front of him._

 _Needless to say, Lissa was heartbroken. And Aaron later showed up at school with a black eye and two teeth missing._

 _Don't worry, I made sure that no one could trace that back to me._

 _But yeah, we were all a little cautious and overprotective with Liss after that. And now? She was here all floating on cloud nine, five months after the Aaron fiasco?_

 _"Met someone? Who?" Sydney started._

 _"And when?" Mia added._

 _"And how?" I interjected._

 _Lissa tossed her head back, her platinum blonde hair streaming behind her, and laughed. "Oh, you know him, or at least I think you do." She smiled mischievously, bouncing in her seat and cupping her hands around her drink._

 _"Liss…" I groaned. I hated playing games like this._

 _She giggles, and then her face lit back up with happiness. "We met a couple of weeks ago, you know, when I went to the mall to get new shoes. The leather boots with the straps?"_

 _Blank looks all around._

 _"Anyway…" she sighed dismissively at the three of us. "I left the mall, and went the library a few streets down – I wanted to look at some poem's from Poe – and I got to the aisle where the books where, and there he was. He was looking at the books, too, all casual but hot as hell." She did the sigh again. I got a feeling I was going to hear that sigh a lot from here on out._

 _Mia, Syndey and I shared a look. "And…?" I egged her on when she just sat there grinning that goofy grin._

 _"And, I ended up going up to him. I said hi, he said hi, and we just stayed in there forever. Just like, really talking. We never really had a full on conversation – he's hilarious, by the way. Oh! And then we went out and got food together at Little Tony's. We were there for hours." She full on hummed, resting her face in her palms. "We've gone out a few times since then, and they've been absolutely perfect! Oh my gosh, you guys! I've been dying to tell you!"_

 _"Well why didn't you say anything before?" Mia rolled her eyes._

 _"And who is it, for goodness sake? Someone from school?" Sydney asked._

 _Lissa leaned forward eagerly, and we found ourselves doing the same._

 _"Christian Ozera," she squeak-whispered, followed by an exuberant squeal before sitting back in her chair._

 _"Christian Ozera?" I repeated in disbelief. At least I think I did, my face was kind of frozen in shock._

 _"Yep." Lissa chirped, grinning broadly at our stunned reactions._

 _"The emo loner?" Mia groaned. "Liss, why?"_

 _"Don't talk about him like that!" Lissa blushed, but said with determination. "You guys don't even know him! All you've heard are those stupid rumors, which had nothing to do with him."_

 _It was well known around town what had happened between Christian's parents. His dad stepped out on his wife and kid, leaving Christian to be raised by his single mom. It got even worse when word got out that Christian's dad had been having an affair with the nanny for quite a while now, and he was now living with said nanny, who was like ten years his junior. Anyway, they moved into an apartment together across town and settled. Until one night, their car mysteriously caught on fire. No one was hurt, but the fire really shook Christian's dad up. Everyone suspected the ex-wife, but there was no evidence tying her to the crime, and she had been at work at the time of the fire. Eventually the investigation had to close, and was chalked up something going wrong with the car's system. However, Moira Ozera perked up considerably after that, seen around town being a lot more friendly._

 _It wasn't that Christian was connected to any of that mess, he was a kid when it happened, but still, people could be mean. I mean, he really just kept to himself a lot of the time, that coupled with his family history led to no one really feeling comfortable enough to approach him. He was tall, brooding, and looked bad-ass. He was snarky at times and kept to himself, kind of serious and intense._

 _"Liss," I started. She was scowling by, which was an expression that did not suit her. "We're just a bit surprised. I mean, you've never even mentioned being interested in him. Right guys?" I shot Sydney and Mia a meaningful look._

 _"Yeah! Totally!"_

 _"Mhm."_

 _Lissa flushed. "Oh, well I told him I wanted him to meet you guys. So we're going to his house! You had better be nice and not embarrass me or I'll kick all your asses!"_

 _The three of us burst into laughter as Lissa turned redder. Lissa, kicking our asses. Too damn funny, she was the nicest out of all of us._

 _"Wait," Sydney smiled, managing to stop laughing first. "Right now?"_

 _"Yep." And then her face lit up again. "His house is just around here! So finish up your drinks and let's go!"_

 _"Why his house?"_

 _"Why not?" Lissa raised her delicate eyebrows, as if daring us to challenge her._

 _I blew out a breath, seeing how much this meant to her. "Okay, Liss. I can see how much he means to you. I'll go. We all will. Right?"_

 _Sydney and Mia nodded seriously, though their faces looked like they were trying hard to not laugh._

 _One short walk later, we were in front of the Ozera's._

 _"Ah, hell." Mia muttered. "Look at them."_

 _"I know. She looks so happy," Sydney replied. "This means we have to be nice doesn't it."_

 _"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, observing the scene before us._

 _"Hi," Christian said quietly, standing in his doorway. He leaned down to kiss Lissa's cheek, and shot her s soft smile I didn't know he was capable of doing, before glancing to us. "Hi," he said again, this time with a more forced, awkward smile._

 _Lissa absolutely glowed, looking up at Christian and took his hand. "These are my friends! This is Mia, Sydney and Rose!"_

 _"Hello," Christian's lips twitched, "it's a pleasure to meet you all."_

 _Lissa shot us another warning look._

 _"Um, hi," Sydney started._

 _"It's nice to meet you, too." Mia mumbled._

 _"Yeah," I added. "Sorry, this was just a…bit of a surprise…a good surprise!" I attached quickly, seeing the look in Lissa's face._

 _He smiled back, and we smiled back just as awkwardly before Christian ushered all of us into his house. His mom wasn't home, but he offered us drinks and snacks, which we declined. We talked for a while, about a variety of subjects, and the more we did the more Christian's true side came out. He was incredibly sarcastic, but witty, bordering on being annoying. But he was an okay guy all around. And plus, he changed my life. As our little get together ended, Christian showed us to the door, Lissa's hand still in his._

 _And as I was turning to leave, I saw him._

 _He was chattering to a young girl, his strong looking arms laden with boxes. What language was that? German? Maybe Russian? God, it didn't matter, it sounded glorious coming from his lips. His hair was long, longer than any of the boy's in town. The brown locks were currently held back in a low ponytail, and his dark brows were furrowed as he further conversed with the girl next to him. I watched as he disappeared into the house across from Christian's, which was currently a flurry of activity with a giant U-Haul out front._

 _"Who's that?" I heard my voice wonder out loud._

 _"Hmm? Oh, I guess new neighbors. The truck showed up yesterday and-" Christian's voice was drowned out as I watched the boy (Man? He was incredibly tall, damn.) come out of the house again, toward the U-Haul truck. He stopped short suddenly as our eyes met, and I don't know for how long, but we just stared at one another. It was as if some weird connection was drawing us together and-_

 _"Rose!"_

 _Sydney's voice jolted me out of the haze I was in._

 _"Yes?" I tried not to look to guilty._

 _She shot me a weird look, as did Mia. "We're going now."_

 _"Oh, yeah. See you around Christian, Liss," I hurried after my friends._

 _Missing the plotting grin on Lissa's face._

 _A week later, I was hurrying down the street. I was late for lunch with Christian and Lissa. You know…The Lunch._

 _The official lunch where, I, as Lissa's best friend, would get my chance to fully interrogate Christian about his intentions with my best friend. After all, she deserved nothing but the best._

 _"Sorry I'm late!" I rushed out as I blew into the diner. "I got caught up at-"_

 _Oh God. He was here._

 _His hair was down this time, loose over his shoulders. He was wearing a long coat, which would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but it just made him look even more strong and masculine. Honestly, he was looking more than a little uncomfortable, squished into the booth with Christian and Lissa, but then our eyes met, again._

 _I think I blushed. I know he blushed, and God, it was hot. I melted on the inside._

 _"Rose," I shook myself a bit and turned to a smirking Lissa, "come. Sit down."_

 _"Of course," I nodded, sliding into the booth. Right. Next. To. The. Hot. New. Boy._

 _"Hi," I shifted slightly so I could look up at him better. "I'm Rose Mazur."_

 _He smiled down, a sweet bashful smile. "Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."_

* * *

Dimitri was one of those people you just _noticed,_ whether you wanted to admit it or not. Gah, I spent that entire summer discreetly checking him out. Luckily, I later found out that he was doing the same. A slow easy friendship developed over the summer. I showed him all my favorite spots around town; the ice cream shop, the theater (movie and live), the hidden hiking trails…

And I learned more about him too. He was from Russia, a tiny village in Siberia called Baia (cue winter wasteland jokes from me). He and his family had moved to the states a three years ago, first settling in up in Anchorage. Dimitri's eldest sister, Karolina, had moved to Montana after her husband found work here, and the rest of the family soon followed, hoping for better jobs than what was available in Alaska. The complete Belikov family consisted of Ms. Belikova, Dimitri, his sisters: Karolina, Sonja and Viktoria, and his grandmother, Yeva. Dimitri's mom, Olena, was a nurse in the hospital nearby. She was warm and loving, gave great bear hugs, and made the best food. She was everything a mom ought to be. Thankfully, she had managed to divorce Dimiti's dad, who was a drunk and abusive toward her. Dimitri had finally had enough when he was thirteen, beating up his dad and making him promise to never come back. Karolina was an interior designer with two kids. Sonya was a sophomore in college, studying biology, and Vika was two years younger than Dimitri, making her a sophomore in high school.

Honestly, when Dimitri told me about his dad, I was swooning. Of course, I was livid about what had happened to Olena, but it showed me how strong and capable Dimitri was, how much he loved his family, and how he would fight for what was right.

 _Swoon._

When school started in the fall, I found myself checking him out in the hallways, just as enamored. When he made the school's hockey team, I found myself feeling a sense of pride that I didn't feel when my childhood friend, Eddie, made the team. When I caught sight of his tall, leanly muscular figure, in and out of the hockey jersey, with that long brown hair, and piercing dark eyes, they made me helpless. Hell, they kind of still do. This went on for a month, until everything changed.

And then Dimitri Belikov became my boyfriend.

My boyfriend.

Dimitri Belikov is my boyfriend. I sometimes wonder how that even happened. Hell, it just sort of happened. After we initially got together, Dimitri took me out for dinner and a movie, pretty standard stuff, but oh my god! It was an amazing night! We talked and talked and laughed, and I managed to not do anything stupid, like leaping into his arms and kissing him senseless. Afterwards he drove me home and we did the totally awkward thing where we just stood on my porch and made small talk for like five minutes, not wanting the date to truly end.

And then right after that we said screw that and kissed on my front porch, nothing more since we both knew my dad was probably watching. Damn old man. I think I danced around like an idiot in my room for the rest of the night, calling Lissa and then screaming for a good half hour, completely ecstatic. Walking into school that Monday, with Dimitri by my side, our arms wrapped around each other, was totally, and completely awesome. We have been together ever since. I say 'ever' which makes it sound like a long time but it's only been about three months. Three perfect months. We've fallen into a cozy little routine since then. He'll pick me up for school in the mornings, and I get to see his sweet smile, reserved for me, when he sees me walk out the door and towards his car. We have lunch together, with our friends, but sometimes sneak into the library for a little along time. We hang on the weekends when we can, when we're not busy studying, and I don't have a meet, or Dimitri doesn't have a game. It really is perfect.

But oh yeah.

Sex.

Yes, we hadn't done _it_ yet, besides the fact that we've been together for three months already and were progressively getting more and more serious.

See? Confusing as shit.

We're both still virgins.

Yep, a fact that Lissa can't get her head around. Hell, she had taken that step with Christian one month into their relationship.

"We've been busy Liss, you know that. College apps, meets and games and all that…" I trailed off as I watched Dimitri skate around the rink, practicing with the rest of his teammates. Our school's hockey team had really improved ever since Dimitri made it onto the team. They could even make it to the state championships this year. "Plus we want to wait for the right moment, you know…" I lowered my voice, "when we take that step."

I know it's a cliché, but we do want it to be perfect. I'm not stupid, though. I know that it's going to probably hurt, even though I know Dimitri will do everything to make it…as smooth as possible for both of us. I've gotten the stories from Lissa and Mia (even though there were some things I did not need to hear). They both said that it hurt. A lot. And plus there's the internet. Yeah, I've seen porn. It's just…it's all extremely confusing. And plus…I have no idea what to do. Yeah, I mean I've seen what's meant to happen, but like…seeing and doing are different things. What if it's awkward as hell and I suck and I just sort of lay there?

Lissa sighed dreamily. "That's so cute! Though it doesn't explain how two people as hot as you guys haven't done the deed yet."

I rolled my eyes while Lissa giggled, wagging her eyebrows. "Hey, despite my former rep as a master flirt, I want the first time to be a meaningful experience, with someone I care about…a lot. And Dimitri does too. He's been waiting for the right girl to come along, he told me."

"And did he say that you're that right girl?" Lissa nudged my ribs.

I blushed, but couldn't contain my grin. "Yes."

She let out a squeal that probably deafened some dogs, and caused several of the people, including the entire hockey team, to turn toward our direction.

"Oh my God, Lissa cool it now," I hissed, smiling awkwardly as Dimitri took off his helmet and raised his eyebrows at us.

"I'm sorry," she stifled another giggle. "That's just so sweet! You guys are just so sweet! Oh my God!"

"I'm going to kill you," I gritted out, as I watched the team disperse, Dimitri skating toward me.

"Did Lissa blow out everyone's ear drums?" I rolled my eyes as I walked down the steps to my waiting boyfriend, ignoring her offended "hey!" from behind me.

Dimitri chuckled. "No, it was time anyway. I have to hit the showers, but wait for me? It's Friday and I want to take my girl out on a date."

"Oh really?" I smirked, feeling my insides melt at _my girl_ , "what did you have in mind?"

"Burgers? We can even share a sundae after."

"Brownie hot fudge?"

"Nothing else will do."

"You know me so well," I purred. "See you after your shower, Belikov."

Dimitri swallowed, but then leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against mine. I pushed back, loving _this_. This closeness, his soft lips, our perfect chemistry…

He pulled away abruptly, probably remembering we were in public

"I'll meet you outside, Roza."

* * *

 **Don't worry, Rose is still a badass here. She just gets a bit melty around Dimitri, and a little hormonal. ;)**

 **Well, I'm just going to assume it's Christmas where most of you are, since I live in one of the later time zones. So...**

 **I wish you all a merry and safe holiday season! (Special shoutout to those who celebrate Hanukkah! Happy first day of getting lit! ...that's a joke between me and my BFF, who does celebrate Hanukkah. Heh. It's ok if you don't get the joke, we're stupid.) (Second special shout out to Swimming, who shared with me her special Christmas tradition! I bet that tree looks FABULOUS! Anyone else, feel free to share with me too! For me, the holidays = baking into overdrive. So. Much. Cookie. Dough!) Anyway...**

 **Until next time... I hope you have a wonderful Christmas day/night, full of family, food and joy, wherever you may be.**


	4. Abe

**I banged this out in one night to get it to you guys. I have some news to share with you guys, so I needed to get this chapter out! (Mistakes are all mine!) Haha, details at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

I leaned back in my chair, calling it a night. With any luck this would be the last revision I would have to make before the big conference with everyone in a couple of days. I had been driving Rose crazy the last couple of days with my lack of ability to sleep, staying up late to look over sketches.

" _Go to sleep, dad! Old people need plenty of rest to get through the day!"_

My daughter, so kind.

I really shouldn't be complaining though, she had come a long way…

 _Consciousness came to me easily considering sleep had eluded me for the past couple of months. I got up, and quietly padded down the hall to check on Rose. Silently, I creaked open the door to her room, to find her still sleeping soundly, huddled under her covers with her favorite teddy bear._

 _It had been a grueling past few months. Rose had been traumatized after Janine's departure, to say the least. Countless doctors and therapists, tried to assure me that it would be okay. That she was still young, and young children were more resilient. Rosemarie would be fine, with time…_

 _Except that it had been five months now, and Rosemarie was not fine. She clung to my every move, which was expected after what she went through. She already had one parent walk out on her in the most brutal of ways, so it was understandable she was more attached to me. Of course, I couldn't refuse her, she was my world now, and I, her's. Every "daddy" that was uttered, every hug she gave me, every sad, pleading look she gave me as she hugged my knee, meant all the more now._

 _After all, it was the two of us now._

 _Except that things were getting a bit hectic now. After that night, I had managed to take a few weeks off work to be with Rose. After that, thanks to my very sympathetic boss, I was able to work from home, sketching frantically as Rose clutched her teddy, watching me with huge, worried eyes. As I was going to leave her too._

 _I broke my damn heart._

 _Things got better with the arrival of family. I think having more people around was soothing for Rosemarie, especially seeing her grandparents and aunt. However she still clung to me, and it was obvious she was incredibly insecure. We watched helplessly as, day after day, she seemed to close herself off to the world, apparently content if it was just herself and me. She would eat with us, and I bathe her, color and read with her whilst the rest of the family pitched in, attempting to play with her. Make believe, tea parties, puppets, you name it. We would do it to make that little girl happy. And yet she seemed to only withdraw further. It was like she was simply existing._

* * *

 _ **"Morning, Abe," Merida smiled weakly at me.**_

 _ **I managed a smile, despite my bleak mood. "Good morning."**_

" _ **My mom will be here this afternoon…" she started hesitantly after a beat of silence. "I know she's looking forward to seeing you."**_

" _ **Really?" I laughed a little. "She's not angry that I chased her daughter away?"**_

" _ **Oh, Abe! Don't say that!" Merida said fiercely. "She doesn't blame you, none of us blame you. Janine made her choice…even if it was the wrong one. We know you tried your hardest to stop her."**_

" _ **It wasn't enough," I smiled grimly. "We, me and Rose…we weren't enough."**_

 _ **She had no verbal response to that, only reaching forward to rest her hand on my arm. "Look, I'm not going to make excuses for my sister. What she did was complete crap, and a terrible thing to do to you and Rose. But look at you. You're doing so well with her, taking care of her and loving her. To that little girl, you're more than enough. It's very clear that she adores her daddy, and for very good reason. You're going great."**_

 _ **I swallowed thickly. "Thank you, Merida. That means a lot coming from you."**_

" _ **No problem," she smiled back.**_

 _ **I offered her a cup of crappy coffee, and she graciously accepted it even though I knew, inwardly, she had to be cringing at my lack of coffee making skills.**_

" _ **Abe?"**_

" _ **Yes," I turned.**_

" _ **I know Rose is the number one priority here…but how are you holding up?" Merida asked, sympathy shining in her eyes.**_

 _ **Well, the love of my life just left me one night after admitting that she hated me and our child. I suppose, for the circumstances, I was doing swell.**_

 _ **Of course I didn't say that.**_

" _ **I always wondered why she kept refusing my proposals. I guess I now know why," I chuckled without humor, ignoring Merida's sad gaze.**_

* * *

Merida was a great help in those early weeks, but soon after she had to return to school. Both my parents and Janine's parents tried to stay and help, and I appreciated their presence, but I had to do this on my own. If Rose and I were going to get anywhere near the ideal of normal, we had to do this on our own. We had to heal together, without the crutch of family.

And this was going to start with daycare.

 _Rose had just turned three, it was time. Plus, I really couldn't afford to be pushing my boss's kindness anymore, and I had to get back to the office. The social interaction would be good for Rose. She would be able to play with children her own age, and interact with some other adults outside of family. This would be good. It just had to be. I missed hearing her sweet, childish giggles bubbling out of her mouth. I missed watching her eyes light up with child-like wonder as she discovered something new. I missed my vibrant little girl. I needed her to come back to me. I needed her to…I wasn't sure how much my heart could take._

 _The first day of daycare, was starting out just as I feared._

 _With my daughter clutching her teddy bear in one hand while she attached herself to my knee, looking up at me with big, scared eyes. "Daddy, no go."_

 _I sank down, sighing heavily._

" _Rose, Daddy promises he will be here to pick you up later, okay? I will never forget about you," I promised, smoothing back her hair._

" _But…but…what if no one likes me?"_

 _Yet another piece of my heart broke as tears filled Rose's eyes, threatening to fall. I silently cursed Janine and what she did to our child… my child. Rose was no longer hers. She threw her shot away and in the process destroyed her our young daughter. She no longer had claim of Rose. She had no right to call herself a mother._

" _Hey," I soothed, "don't say that, kiz. You are a good girl, and you'll make lots of friends. And never forget that I will always be here to pick you up. We will always go home together, okay Rose? Daddy will never forget about you," I promised again._

 _She sniffled. "R-really?"_

" _Yes," I pulled her small form toward mine. "Besides, if I go home without my precious Rose, who will I have dinner with? Or have hot cocoa with? Or read a goodnight story to at night?"_

"… _I like hot cocoa," came the timid reply. Maybe I was getting somewhere._

" _We'll have some tonight, after dinner. My special treat, okay Rose? But right now," I said in a much more gentler tone, "Daddy would really love it if you were a big girl, and went to daycare. It'll be fun! You'll make friends and play with all sorts of toys you don't have at home! And there's snack time! I hear your daycare teacher is very nice…what do you say, kiz? Will you be a big girl?"_

" _Okay," she sniffled one more time. "I be big girl."_

 _And with another reassuring hug, my three year old daughter marched herself into daycare…taking a piece of my heart with her._

 _I freaked out the whole day at work, inwardly questioning my choice to start daycare. Yes, it was time and it would be good for Rose, but maybe she didn't need to start so early? I mean she just experienced a trauma. Maybe I should've let her stay with me for a few more weeks…_

 _It turned out I freaked out for no good reason though, as when I went to go pick her up from her first day of daycare, I was met with an exuberant-_

" _Daddy!"_

 _I felt my heart warm a bit as I took in my daughter. Her hair had escaped the braid that I had attempted to do this morning, and her little jeans had some paint stains on them, but god…none of that mattered right now._

 _Because my baby girl was smiling. A full, happy smile. One that I never thought I would see again._

" _Daddy!" She repeated as she ran into my arms._

"… _Kiz," I managed to choke out, swallowing the tears that threatened to fall._

" _I make friend, Daddy!" She squealed excitedly, pointing to a little blond girl behind her. "This is Lissa!"_

 _She stepped forward timidly. "Hello Mr. Rose's Dad," she said confidently._

 _This had to be the most polite child I had ever met._

" _Hello Lissa," I said gently, smiling at the little girl._

" _Me and Liss make 'nimals!" Rose cheered, showing me what I think was supposed to resemble a tiger, while Lissa pulled out what I assumed was a lamb._

" _Very nice girls," I praised the giggling girls. "Did you have a nice day at daycare, kiz?"_

 _She nodded excitedly, her hair going everywhere. "Mhm! But we go home now, right daddy? We have hot cocoa?"_

 _I nearly choked on the tears that threatened to fall again. "Yes sweetheart. We're going home."_

 _And with that, I let my little Rose say goodbye to her new friend, and led her out to the car._

 _We would be okay._

* * *

Thankfully, things only continued to go up after that. After a few more months, I got a promotion at work, adding some more stability to our financial situation. Rose really settled in at daycare, making more little friends in addition to Lissa, her spirit starting to shine brightly once more. Eventually I save enough for a house, a bigger and better one, that would allow us to leave _that_ house, and all it's memories. Over the years, I would receive another promotion, and Rose would continue to thrive. She clung to me less, not being afraid that I would up and leave her too, and grew more self-confidence. Her vibrant and inquisitive nature returned, making her a handful at times, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Additionally, our father-daughter bond endured, even through the tumultuous pre-teen and teen years, where she really grew into her own. I was relieved, and overjoyed, to see my daughter happy, despite the horrible circumstance she had gone through.

Of course, her happiness had really shot up these past few months…thanks to _that boy._

Speaking of…

"Hello, kiz," I called as she opened the front door.

"What's up, dad?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just staying up to make sure my daughter got home safely from her date," I grinned innocently.

"Mhm, sure."

"Dimitri's not coming in."

"No, he's headed home."

"Good."

" _Dad_ ," came the exasperated groan.

It wasn't that I didn't like the boy, the complete opposite, as a matter of fact. He was polite and treated her well, but that didn't erase the fact that he was her _boyfriend_. And as her father I was just exercising my right to have a little fun messing with the boy.

Of course Rose didn't find it fun, but that's beside the point.

"Rosemarie," I countered, grinning.

She sighed and narrowed her eyes, but changed the subject, knowing I was just having a little fun.

"Are you still working?"

"Of course not, kiz. I called it an early night. The sketches are basically done unless they call for some tweaks."

"Good, you've been working too much lately Old Man." Her eyes softened as she gave me a hug.

"Aw, kiz." I chuckled, placing a hand on her arm. "Look at you, caring about your Old Man."

"It happens once in a while," she sighed dramatically before padding toward the stairs. "Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight kiz," I replied, just as my phone buzzed.

 _Sonya_ flashed across the screen.

"Hello," I grinned as I picked up the phone.

"Hello there, handsome," came the reply from the other line. "I was just checking in. Are we still on for tomorrow morning? Brunch?"

"I wouldn't miss brunch with you for anything," I promised. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You better be," she practically sang from the other side. "See you tomorrow, handsome!"

* * *

 **So, before we talk about the chapter...my news. So, one of my goals for this new year was to set a more consistent updating schedule. Like once a week, at most once every two weeks. I'm really determined to see this goal out, but I'm not sure how this will go because...** **I'm headed to London for a semester abroad! My flight is this Friday, and I'm honestly so excited! This kind of explains my shitty updating the beginning of this month, as I've been busy packing and spending time with friends and family. I really, really want to keep my own personal goal, and to be able to give you guys updates on a more constant basis (because I love you guys!), but I hope you all will understand if I miss a week? Since I'm in a new environment? Thank you guys? :D**

 **Getting back on track...**

 **Aw, Abe as a single dad. It melts the heart, doesn't it?**

 **Any thoughts on their journey? Abe's psyche? Sonya? I love hearing from you guys so please, feel free to leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Until next time guys...**

 **I hope you all are having a nice day/night wherever you may be.**


	5. A Meeting

**Welcome back to our regularly scheduled programming.**

 **This is probably where I should apologize for my extended, four, nearly five month long absence.**

 **I can't really be too apologetic though? I had the best four months of my life studying abroad. *sighs wistfully***

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"So…"

"Shut it." Janine said flatly, her eyes not leaving the screen of her computer, fingers typing frantically.

"You know it's not good to bottle up with your feelings," Stan replied primly. "My yoga instructor says that your feelings should be free flowing - like the sea. You let the anger go, you let the happiness come in. You let the fear wash away into the sea, you let the-"

"I'm gonna shove you in a bottle and wash you away in the sea if you don't shut up!" Janine screeched, slamming close her laptop.

Anyone else would have cowered in fear at the ice cold basilisk look that was currently sitting on the redhead's face.

Stan was used to it.

"Ooh," he rolled his eyes, "I'm so scared."

"Honestly, Stan. You know me, you know how I operate. Why are you pushing this?"

"Because I'm your friend? Because I saw the look on your face when you saw _him_? Because I know that you aren't a robot, and you have feelings, deep deep down in that wee heart of yours? Because I know after merely seeing him, some old feelings would have stirred up, and maybe I just want to give you an opportunity to talk?"

Almost instantly, Janine felt remorse for the way she had treated her friend.

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Stan sniffed.

"It was just a shock you know? Seeing him so suddenly, right as we fucking got into this goddamn town-"

"Heh, _facking_ ," Stan grinned at the sound of her accent, accepting the slap to his shoulder for his remark.

"-and it just brought up some past...memories, that I'd rather not think about right now. We're here for work, Stan, that's the number one priority. Do you understand me?"

Stan nodded understandingly, eagerly. "Oh course, Janie. That's why I want you on your A game, so we can do as we always do. Kick some ass, make sure this deal goes through, and get the job done!"

"Of course," Janine smirked, "I don't do things any other way."

She smoothly re-opened her laptop with one hand, putting the other up in the air for Stan to high five.

And so he did.

 _Oh, and while we're at it let's deal with your past, get you to talk to your former baby daddy and clear the air between you guys, maybe see the daughter you abandoned and confront that head on, and face the demons of your past. Your own mistakes._

Yeah, no biggie.

Now...if only Stan knew where to start.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Abe rushed out as he pulled out his seat across from his companion, having easily spotted her auburn hair amongst the busy cafe. "The boy picked up Rose this morning for school, and I had to stay to make sure there was no funny business."

Sonya quirked up an eyebrow. "You're fifteen minutes late for brunch because you _just had to_ watch your daughter get into a car with her boyfriend?"

"To make sure they promptly left for school," he argued.

"What would they have done otherwise? Just make out in your driveway in broad daylight?"

"I don't know what's cool with the kids these days! Maybe it's acceptable to do that now!"

"I highly doubt that will _ever_ be a 'cool' thing to do, making out in clear view of your over protective dad." Sonya burst into laughter.

"You never know," Abe grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sonya rolled her eyes at her friend. "Anyway, how are the final tweaks coming along? The grand opening is happening in a month you know."

"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware. It's only the fifth time I've been asked to redo the goddamn back entrance. I don't even know why the back entrance needs to be so elaborate."

"Well, all the business people and hotel staff will need something aesthetically pleasing to look at when they're carrying on their torrid affairs back there." Sonya grinned broadly at the horrified look on Abe's face.

"This is what I'm getting paid to do, eh? This is what my career has become?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and I'm getting the bigger bucks to promote this shit," Sonya sighed happily, a self-satisfied grinned appearing on her face. "I love my job."

"I can't wait to see what you come up with," Abe said dryly. "Though, whatever it is, it better impress. HQ sent a bunch of uppity folks over"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Oh yes, I'm meeting with those uppity city slickers," she drawled, throwing on a fake country accent, "after we finish here."

"Oh," Abe nodded seriously, "well bless your soul. That is, if they don't eat it up and then devour the rest of you for dessert."

"I like to think I can handle it," Sonya sighed seriously. "I'm a big girl you know, I'm even getting married this year. That's the pinnacle of adulting right there."

"Is it really, though? Look at divorce rates worldwide-"

"Oh hush, you." She rolled her eyes. "It's no wonder you can't keep a woman, with that attitude of your's."

"Or maybe I'm just meeting the wrong women." Abe corrected.

"Speaking of women..."

"No."

"What?" Sonya was prevented from furthering her sentence with the arrival of the waitress, with their meals.

The two smiled and offered 'thank yous' before turning their attention to the matter at hand.

"I already know what you're going to say, and the answer is no." Abe rolled his eyes, spreading butter onto his toast.

"But my cousin Ellen-"

"Oh my god."

"What?" His friend looked indignant. "You have something against her? You don't even know her!"

"Well if she's anything like your cousin Rhonda…"

"She's nice!"

"She asked me if I wanted to know the exact time and day of my death five minutes after I met her."

"She's a hoot at family reunions," Sonya sniffed.

"And then there was your cousin Emily-"

"She's lovely!"

"Is she still on an all liquid diet?" Abe rolled his eyes.

"No...she's trying out some tapeworm diet-"

"What the-"

"Yeah, don't ask." They both cringed.

"Oh, and of course your cousin Priscilla." Abe actually laughed out loud as _that_ particular first date conjured up from the depths of his memory. "Is she still in that 'open relationship,' as she put it?"

"As a matter of fact she is. She and Tatiana are very much enjoying their arrangement. It's a pity you didn't want to join." Sonya said tutted, grinning widely.

"Yes, a true pity." He rolled his eyes. "I can just imagine Rose's reaction if I had brought home Priscilla _and_ Tatiana."

"Nothing like permanently scarring your daughter to win you Single Dad of the Century," his friend laughed at him over her french toast.

"Or have her run away from home in the middle of the night."

"Nah, that little girl of yours loves her dad too much."

At this, Abe let out a long sigh. "She's not so little now, is she? She just finished her college applications, this time next year she'll be in college." He finished, a wistful look on his face.

Sonya smiled genuinely at her friend. "I know," she said, patting his hand. "Look how far she's come," she continued, Abe having told her about their rocky past.

"It's going to be hard to let go," he acknowledged. "But it will be good for her, of course. A new adventure."

"Yes, well." Sonya laid down her fork and knife, knowing now was the best time. Or, it could be the worst possible time. He was thinking about his daughter's future, so he was in a pretty good mood, but he could also be getting sentimental and sappy, though he'd never admit it. Either way, she was going to do it. She'd deal with the fallout later.

"Abe, I have some news," she tried to smile reassuringly as her friend quirked up an eyebrow. "As you know, I'll be meeting some people from HQ later on. The lawyers they sent over to be more specific…"

* * *

"She's late," Janine tsked as she looked at her watch. "Strike one."

"It's literally been forty seven seconds," Stan laughed. "Not everyone is neurotically punctual like you.

"Well you know they say first impressions are everything. And now this PR girl's is tainted because of her lateness."

"Please stop talking. If I roll my eyes anymore they'll fall out of my head."

"You very well know-"

They were interrupted by the arrival of a woman abruptly opening the door and confidently strolling into the room.

"Apologies for the lateness. I was dealing with a separate issue. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sonya Karp, head of the PR team."

* * *

 **See you guys soon!**

 **May you have a nice day/night wherever you may be. Stay safe.**


	6. Team, Assemble

**Just to let you guys know, a bunch of talented authors have assembled to craft several AMAZING stories in honor of Father's Day. Now, I know the day has passed here in the US, but still go check it out!**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and the idea. I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Later that night, in the hotel gym, Janine Hathaway was absolutely destroying a poor punching bag, sweat leaking from every pore as she went hard, pausing only to wipe the perspiration from her brow.

Stan eyed his friend with apprehension, fearing the worst.

He had no idea what to do with her now. They had never been put into this situation, so close to home.

That Sonya Karp really pulled the carpet out from beneath them.

* * *

 _The PR wiz that sat before them truly lived up to her title. Throughout their meeting she demonstrated her inventiveness with the PR samples she had brought along, impressing both he and Janine with the fresh, but elegant ideas she and her team had generated. Her positive and witty personality shone brightly in the way she explained her ideas, and in the quick, clever way she flawlessly answered every question they threw at her, from the hardballs to the softballs. Her professionalism and dedication to her work was highlighted as she listened to their thoughts and briskly typed up her notes, nodding along and smiling brightly the whole time. She was the perfect PR professional, but Stan couldn't help but think that she would also be a riot at the clubs. Maybe he could ask her about the nightlife here, she had to know. Besides, it wasn't like Janine was going to go out with him and have some fun._

 _"I have to say, Ms. Hathaway," Sonya smiled as she leaned back in her chair as their meeting was coming to a close. "I am impressed with your work ethic. I've heard many great things about you."_

 _"Thank you," Janine nodded professionally, a tight smile on her face as she packed away her papers._

 _"Jeanie here is the best we got!" Stan crowed happily, grinning as his friend rolled her eyes. "Hardest worker in the firm, first one in, last one out with a huge stack of paperwork to keep her warm at night."_

 _His partner shot him one of her signature glares, but he ignored it happily as Sonya burst out laughing._

 _"Is that so?" She asked, an immaculate eyebrow raised in mirth. Slowly, Sonya smiled a dangerous smile that went unnoticed by the pair in front of her._

 _"He's exaggerating," Janine rolled her eyes. "I'm simply dedicated to my work, that's all. After all, that's how I became the best of the best." She shot a triumphant smile at her companion._

 _Stan turned to Sonya and made a gagging motion._

 _"Wow, your loyalty to your work is incredible. But it must get lonely at the top," Sonya continued, her tone hardening just a touch. "Good thing you have one another."_

 _"I'd be happier if I had a hot blooded Latin lover instead of this Scottish stick in the mud," Stan muttered before Janine elbowed him in the ribs. Hard._

 _"Please, I don't need you getting distracted," she hissed._

 _"Well you need a distraction," Stan countered._

 _"Please, let's not do this in front of Sonya-"_

 _"It's been so long for this one, I'm shocked her hymen hasn't regro-"_

 _"I swear to God, Stan!" Janine shrieked, glaring hard at the man as he collapsed into laughter. Sonya resisted the urge to do so as well, simply smiling, mentally calculating._

 _"I'm sorry about him, this is completely unprofessional and-"_

 _"Please," Sonya smiled, holding up a hand to stop the red head. "I'm not offended at all. Your partner is a hoot!" She laughed as Stan shot Janine a smirk._

 _"She likes me," he sang. "I'm a hoot!"_

 _"Ok well," Janine cleared her throat, "I think we've kept Sonya for long enough. Let's go get out of her hair."_

 _"Oh! One more thing!" The PR wiz produced another file from her bag. "This is just little list of the crew working here. You know, the rest of my PR team, designers, in house staff, architects…just to name a few," Sonya said innocently as she gestured to each team, feigning innocence as she watched the hot shot lawyer go stone still at a certain name._

 _"We have a hell of an architect team," she smiled._

* * *

That Sonya Karp. She knew. She had to know Abe, Stan mused, most likely through work. However, if Sonya and Abe were as friendly as Stan was suspecting, then he knew she the innocence she portrayed at the meeting was all a front.

That woman was _damn_ good.

Stan should have been outraged.

He should have been livid at the game she played.

He should have been angrily defending Janine and protecting her from anymore damage.

He should have booked them a flight back to New York as soon as possible.

Stan was impressed as hell with Sonya Karp.

Stan was obviously no idiot.

He _knew_.

He knew that this was his best shot to get his friend to confront her past, no matter how ugly it was going to get (and it would get _ugly_ if Abe had a temple anywhere close to Janine's). Sonya was his best shot to put his plans into motion.

Now, how to broach the subject with her…

 _Ding._

Stan looked down at his phone, opening the message from the unknown number.

Whatever higher being that was looking (and most likely laughing) down at all of this must have decided Stan was a good boy.

Because Sonya had come to him.

 _Sorry not sorry for the little surprise at the meeting._

 _Just to make sure...this is Sonya?_

 _Who else would it be, dipshit?_

Stan grinned. He knew this woman was good news.

 _Answer me one question. Is Janine happy?_

His response was immediate. _No._

 _Do you want her to be?_

 _No, I want her to be a cold little Scottish robot for the rest of our lives while cobwebs grow on her vageen. WHAT DO YOU THINK WOMAN?_

 _No need to get snippy, Stanley. Can you get away?_

Stan glanced up to find Janine still pounding away at the bag. She'd never know.

 _I can get away._

 _Good. Get a car and meet me at 217 Fairoaks Lane, pronto._

* * *

After a drive out of the city, Stan found himself pulling up to a cute little townhouse deep in suburbia. Straightening out his _Dries van Noten_ blazer, he was just about to knock, when the door swung open.

Revealing a tall, dark haired, blue eyed man.

"Well hello," Stan crooned as he gave this fine specimen the good old once over. "The name's Stan."

"Mikhail," the man laughed. "Sonya's fiancé."

Stan pouted sadly. "Figures," he sighed.

"Stop hitting on my man and get inside," Sonya's voice came from inside the house.

"Cute place," Stan called out as he walked into the house. "It looks like you robbed an IKEA display, in the best way possible!"

"That was the look I was going for," Sonya smiled as she, bless her, handed Stan a glass of wine.

"Well aren't you the hostess with the mostess?" The man sighed gratefully after he took a hearty gulp from the glass.

"Come to the sitting room and meet the rest of the team," said hostess invited as she picked up her own glass and the bottle, leaving the kitchen.

 _Team?_

Walking into the living room, Stan found two women sitting there (one looking like a younger, less robot-y version of Janine) and two more men.

"Have a seat Stan. Let me introduce you to Alberta and Merida."

"I know you guys," Stan said slowly, trying to place exactly when Janine had mentioned those names. "In a non-creepy way!" He added, realizing what he had said.

"I was Janine's best friend," Alberta supplied helpfully, a sad smile on her face as she said it.

"I'm her little sister," Merida added, patting the other woman's hand reassuringly as she introduced herself.

"Nice to put faces to the names," Stan smiled politely.

"And this is Pavel and Hans," Sonya nodded toward the other side of the room, where two other men were sitting.

"I'm friend's with Abe," Pavel nodded, raising a hand in simply greeting.

"And I work with him," Hans nodded, smiling at the man across the room.

"Good to meet you all," Stan said, sipping his wine.

"I invited Stan so he would give us Janine's side of the story since he probably knows her the best," Sonya explained, shooting Alberta and Merida sorry smiles.

"Uh, what exactly would you like to know?"

"Anything that will help the cause."

"The cause?" He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Yes, _the_ cause." Sonya mirrored his eyebrow raise.

"Ah yes, _the cause."_ The man nodded seriously.

"Will you be fully dedicated to the cause?" Merida leaned forward to stare intensely at the man, a glimmer in her eye.

"The cause has my full dedication," he responded seriously.

"Good," Sonya almost wanted to squeal in happiness at the group she had assembled. "Now team, let's get down to buisness!"

"To defeat, the Huns!"

"Hans!"

"Sorry," the man said without apology, meeting Stan's impressed gaze with a wink "you know how much I love a good animated musical dramedy!"

* * *

 **I know alot of you guys prefer longer chapters, but I'm just feeling the shorter chapters right now. I just feel like it works better for me, and this story.**

 **Anyway, may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be. Stay safe, and be kind to one another, please.**


	7. A Good Day

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a good day.

I was finally done with what I was praying would be the final revisions for the hotel, which I hoped would allow me some proper time off.

I, somehow, nailed the meeting, impressing the hot shot reps HQ had sent over, which was a great relief to my boss. To celebrate, she had bought lunch for the whole team from the nicest French bistro in the city.

It was supposed to be a spectacular lunch.

I made plans, if all went well, that I would make a special dinner for Rose and I tonight, a good dose of Turkish comfort food: _manti_. A hearty favorite of Rose and mine, it would be a treat for both of us; me after my meeting, her after track practice.

The _manti_ was supposed to be special, but as I watched the lamb stuffed dumplings float to the top of the pot, I couldn't help but feel a combination of dread and anger.

Today was supposed to be a good day, damn it.

I was supposed to be celebrating.

I was supposed to be relaxing.

I was supposed to be ecstatic, putting together a nice dinner for me and my daughter, a good Friday night meal to start the weekend.

I certainly was not supposed to be wondering what I would tell said daughter, that the woman who abandoned us was back in town.

Rose was so young when Janine left, and though the trauma of her mother leaving her, along with the despicable words she overheard that night, stuck around for a couple years, I wasn't so sure about Rose remembering the woman herself. From a young age my daughter had shown and surprised me with her strength, growth, and resilience.

 _The creaking of my door brought me out of consciousness, the feeling of my mattress decompressing a few seconds later, forced me to open my eyes and look at the alarm clock on my night stand._

" _Rose," I grumbled, as my five year old daughter snuggled in under my arm, "what are you doing up?"_

" _Happy Extra Daddy's Day, daddy!" She grinned up at me. That was when I noticed the homemade card she clutched in her hand._

" _What?" I sat up, gingerly taking the card from her._

 _On the front of the sky blue piece of construction paper was a large heart drawn in the center, with the words Happy Daddy's Day written in Rose's lopsided handwriting. Opening the card, I was met with a simple stick figure drawing of me and her, with stars around us, beneath the message, To the bestest daddy in the whole wide world. I love you more than all the stars in the sky._

" _The other kids made Mommy's Day cards," Rose started, "But I don't gots a mommy." She stated that simply, a frown on her face and her brow furrowed, but no trace of tears or sadness. "So Mrs. Wilson said I could makes a card for you daddy! She helps me spell and everyting! Do you like it, daddy?" She looked up innocently at me._

 _My breath caught in my throat as I gazed down at my little girl, then back at the card._

 _Since the day that woman left us, I would tell her that we were a team now, just the two of us, and I was doing the best I could. I would make meals for her, chatting to other mothers at the parks and various play groups, who knew what happened and were extremely sympathetic, about the best creative but healthy foods I could give her, while on a budget. I would be getting three hours of sleep almost every night, most often waking up in the middle of the night to Rose by my bed, tears swimming in her eyes as she told me she had a bad dream: the bad dream. I would make a glass of warm milk, for both us, and lull her back to sleep with a lullaby with my crappy singing voice. I would ask Rhea Dragomir for help with braiding hair whist our daughters played together, practicing on one of Lissa's American GIrl dolls, because my baby girl deserved to look decently groomed, damnit. I can remember every job time I had to work late, long after the daycare had closed for the day, which would inevitably lead to a game of Find a Babysitter in Half in Hour, dialling phone after phone. On the off chance, one of the other parents I called was too busy, I would sneak her into my office, my coworkers more than happy to help me keep Rose entertained and safely hidden from my boss._

 _I worked my way up in the company, the countless hours sketching paying off as several of my designs helped land big contracts, earning me a nice promotion. All that work, I did for Rose, to provide for her, to ensure her health, safety and happiness. I was left alone, a father with his young, traumatized daughter, not having all the answers. I had to make decisions, not knowing the outcomes, but I just had to get used it and hope I wasn't completely screwing up as a father. Life changed, big time, but I was forced to embrace the change. After what happened with Janine, I could have grown bitter and angry at the world._

 _But I didn't._

 _Because of Rose. My daughter._

 _For every late night at the office, I made sure to get myself on the floor, and play with her. For every poorly constructed braid, I made sure to work harder next time, until I finally got the hang of that goddamn French braid. I made damn sure I was there for every playdate, every school function, snapping picture after picture, because these were priceless memories I had to remember. I spend lots of time with her, telling her jokes to make her laugh, because I loved that little laugh, and encouraging her self confidence._

 _Again, it was tough as hell at times, but such was life._

 _But now, as I sat here on Mother's Day, a day my baby girl couldn't even celebrate properly...it was all okay. It was all worth it._

" _Thank you for the card, Rose!" I pulled her close, not wanting her to see the tears welling up in my eyes._

" _You likes it, daddy?" Her question muffled against my shoulder._

" _I love it, Rose. I love it so much...I'm sorry you couldn't make a Mother's Day card."_

" _It's okay, daddy. I don't needs a mommy when I has you," she stated, matter-of-factly, smiling brightly up at me. "You're the best daddy_ _ **and**_ _mommy, so you get an extra day!"_

 _A weight I didn't know I still carried on my shoulders was immediately lifted at her words._

" _Thank you, Rose, thank you."_

"Dad, I'm home!"

The slamming of the door accompanied Rose's voice before she appeared in the kitchen, dropping her gym bag on a nearby stool.

"Ooh! _Manti!_ " Her eyes lit up as she watched me scoop a batch out. "That must mean good news. Did you kill at the meeting?"

"Mhm, sure did." I could only shoot her a tight smile in response.

"I knew you could do it, Old Man!" She said cheerfully before grabbing her bag again. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna take me stuff upstairs and wash up."

"Dinner's ready in fifteen!" I called back, staring into the pot of boiling dumplings as if it would hold the answer as to how I should break the news.

If only that were the case.

* * *

Dinner was turning out to be a rather quiet affair, with mostly Rose chattering on about her day, asking questions that I only vaguely answered as I continued to stew over the matter.

Of course, being my daughter, Rose was having none of that.

"Ok dad," she sighs, setting down her fork. "What's up? And don't you dare say nothing because something is obviously up."

I mirror her actions, leaning forward and rubbing my temples as I think about how to do this.

"Dad? You're starting to worry me-"

"Your mother is back in town."

Ok, so the direct route. That's fine, that's ok.

I face my daughter, straightening my shoulders as I do so.

Her face is impassive. She blinks. Once. Twice.

"Are you okay?"

What?

"What?" I hear myself choke out. "You're asking _me_ that?"

"Uh, yes?" She looked concerned as she furrowed her brow.

"Rose, don't worry about me, I'm-"

"Dad," she laughs nervously. "How could I not worry about you? I mean-"

She blows out a breath here, looking as if she's taking a few seconds to compose her thoughts.

"Dad...she left both of us. I know that night, the night she left, she said some pretty hurtful things...she said she didn't want us. She didn't want you or me. I know that and it sucks," she laughed a short, rueful laugh, "but I was two when it happened. I barely remember the whole thing...I've had years of happy childhood memories to help me move on. But you weren't two, Dad. You must remember more than I do. Hell, you probably remember her before she left us, the person she was before...well before I was born…"

I stop her there, not wanting her to continue on that train of thought.

"Rose, what your mother did to you, to us, was inexcusable. I'd be lying if I said I've forgiven and forgotten, because it's pretty hard to forget words like those," I laugh quietly, bitterly, before seeing the concerned look on Rose's face. "Yes, the first few months were tough, but I got through it, got used to being a single dad, because of you. Because you deserve the best, Rose, and as your dad, it's my job to deliver that to you. And yes, it hurt, she cut me deeply the night she left...but she left the greatest gift...you. And kiz, I know it hasn't always been easy for us, but I think we've turned out just fine for ourselves. So to answer your question, yes. I'll be fine, more than fine. We've fought on-"

"Because we're Mazurs," Rose finishes, a small smile on her face.

"You bet," I grin at my daughter.

She returns with a matching grin, and then takes a sip of water.

You know, dad? As a girl, growing up without a mom can suck, and it's not something a whole lot of people can relate to. I mean, society always talks about how a girl needs her mom," she chuckled, rolling her eyes a bit. "So yeah, sometimes there are days where I feeling bitter and cheated and piised off by the fact that I don't have that female figure in my life, I don't have what everyone else seems to have. But that's okay, because, Dad? You're the best mom I've ever had. I know that you've struggled with uh...some of the more girly aspects…" she coughs, no doubt remembering the look of utter panic on my face as I shoved her toward the sales lady the first time I had to take her bra shopping. "But you've done a kick ass job over all, dad." You've taught me to love unconditionally. You've taught me that I can't let adversity keep me from accomplishing my dreams. You've taught me to always keep running toward my goals…"

"...because it's always harder to hit a moving target," I smiled softly as Rose grins broadly at me.

"Yeah, you taught me that, dad. I used to focus on my lack of mother, but I've learned that...everything a mother should be, all the lessons a mother should pass on, all the extra stuff that other people cherish about their mother...I already have in you, dad."

I marvel at the young woman in front of me. My daughter, my baby girl.

All grown up.

"When did you become so wise?" I sigh finally, getting up in the middle of dinner to give wrap her up in a hug, which she readily returns.

"I inherited it from you," she smirks.

"Damn straight, you did," I laugh, releasing her and moving back to my seat and picking up my fork once again.

Rose also resumes shoving her face with the dumplings, and we return to the comfortable dinner atmosphere we're accustomed to.

"It'll be okay, dad," she reassures me one more time after a couple of bites.

"I know, kiz. I know."

We will be just fine.

* * *

 **Next chapter, we find out more about the whole scope of Rose's feelings about the situation.**

 **Featuring: a punching bag and a concerned Dimitri.**

 **May you all have a nice day/night wherever you may be. Stay safe, and be kind to one another, please.**


	8. Dear Janine

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 _Punch._

She's back.

 _Punch punch._

My mother is back in town.

 _Punch punch punch._

I mean...what the fuck, man?

"Who does that?" I angrily mutter to myself as I work push past the screaming in my arms, begging me to take a break. "Who the fuck comes back after fifteen years of no contact? If she steps even a toe in my neighborhood-"

"Roza?"

I stopped the bag, freezing as I heard that familiar voice.

"Comrade," I quickly pulled a smile on, turning to face my boyfriend. "What's up?"

"You're what's up," he frowned, eyeing me up and down. "I've been looking for you everywhere. We've been worried about you."

"We?" I grunted as I turned back to the bag, starting up full force again.

"Yes, we. Lissa was looking for you. She called nearly everyone trying to find you."

"Well, you found me," I gestured around the school's gym for athletes before starting up a combo on the bag.

"Roza," I vaguely heard Dimitri call out.

I couldn't help it, I knew that he was just worried about me, as were all my friends. I hadn't been myself for the past couple of days now, and it was noticeable, I suppose. I was more lost in my own thoughts, moodier than usual, I guess. And I had been hitting the gym more often.

Was it healthy to avoid my friends and boyfriend and bottle up my feelings?

No.

But was it easier for me to take out my thoughts and feelings on the gym equipment?

Hell yes.

Which lead us here, to this moment.

 _Punch punch cross jab._

 _Punch punch cross jab._

 _Punch punch-_

"Roza please," Dimitri implored as he grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me away from the bag. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." He gently grasped my shoulders, brushing away a stray lock of hair that had escaped my ponytail.

"It's-"

"Please don't say nothing." He gave me an exasperated look. "This all is clearly not, nothing."

I heaved a sigh before stepping out of Dimitri's grasp, and looking up to meet his gaze.

"My mother is back in town."

My boyfriend's eyes widened as understanding crossed his face. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah," I laughed bitterly as I walked over to my bag, grabbing my water bottle and taking a seat on the floor against the wall. "That happened.

He crossed the gym the took a seat next to me, his handsome face heavy with worry. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Okay, that's a lie," I added quickly as Dimitri quirked an eyebrow up at me. "I'm...confused. Frazzled, I guess? Worried about my dad mostly…" I trailed off as I glanced up at his patient, expectant face. "I don't know Dimitri," I shut my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder.

"It's just complicated, you know? She was just...home one moment, and gone the next morning. I called her Mommy one day, and a few years later it's like she means nothing to me, she's just a stranger. Just Janine, not Mom."

"I understand," Dimitri murmurs as he wraps an arm around me, "it's not fun having to deal with a shitty parent."

"I'm not sure what's worse," I mumble. "Having to deal with a shitty parent, or deal with the ghost of a neglectful one."

He smiles indulgently at me before pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. "They, as you would say, suck in their own special ways."

I let out a giggle at his sweet joke, before turning serious again. "It's just tough, I guess. Is it even possible to hate someone you barely remember?

Dimitri is silent for a few moments, seeming to contemplate his next words carefully.

"I think...I think it is possible. You may not remember any first hand pain, but the second hand trauma is still there. The memory of struggling without a mother for most of your childhood sticks with you. The memory of your father's pain...is that the most striking to you?

"How do you-" I marvel at the guy I get to call mine, awed at his ability to just _get_ me. "I mean...yeah. Dad's my primary concern here. You're right, Comrade. Yeah, not having a mom was shitty at times, but I can't even begin to imagine what dad went through, having her walk out on him -on us- like that."

"That's because you're a loving person, Roza. I suppose you couldn't imagine just up and leaving someone you care about?" He smiled as I vehemently shook my head.

"Never," I huff, trying to ignore the weird tightening in my chest as I think about the slim chance I would leave a loved one

Like Dimitri…

Our eyes meet, and I notice he swallows harshly before taking his hand in mine. "Good," he breathes out.

"I never want to be like her," I mumble, squeezing his hand.

"You aren't. And I doubt you will be. You're Rose Mazur. My Roza." He manages to get out before I pull him down for a longer, deeper kiss.

"Thank you," I whisper, moments later as we pull away breathlessly.

"No problem, Roza. I'm always here for you."

"I know. And I'm sorry for being difficult these past couple of days."

"Roza, please. You're difficult on a good day." He smirks as I swat his shoulder. "Good thing I can handle it."

"Mhm, good thing," I purr, teasingly, reaching down to get my gym bag.

"Of course, I'm your boyfriend," Dimitri beats me to the bag, and slings it easily over his shoulder. "Now, you should shower. Mama is expecting us for dinner, and as much as she likes you, she'd probably appreciate it if you weren't smelling like an old gym sock.

"Asshole!" I laugh, smacking him once again before departing for the showers, the promise of Olena Belikova's amazing cooking adding a pep in my step.

That night, after Dimitri dropped me back home, I decide to put my pen to paper.

* * *

Dear Janine,

I am seventeen years old now, and I've come a long way. I am not the little girl who cried when you left, and spent months afterwards clinging to her dad because she was terrified of losing another parent. I'm nearly an adult now, on my way to college. I have a solid group of friends, and an amazing boyfriend. I'm on the track and field team, and we're on our way to nationals.

But most importantly? I have a hell of a dad. He's never spent more than a weekend away from home. I am a father and a mother, and a damned good one at that. I don't need you anymore.

Once, I needed you. When it was my first day of kindergarten, and I was scared and nervous, I really could have used a mom, especially since almost everyone else had one. When I got my first crush, I really could have used a mom. When I had to go bra shopping, I really could have used a mom. When I got my first period, in the middle of class, I could have used a mom. Instead, I got the school nurse. And then I got dad, who took me home and let me take a nap while he went out and bought out the local Target in pads, I'm sure. He had no idea what to do at the time, I'm sure. But he did his best. He got me pizza and tried his best to talk to me about the whole thing before Aunt Merida came to visit a week later. I really, really could have used a mom. When I experienced my first breakup, I really could have used a mom.

But you weren't there. You never were.

Maybe things would have been different if you came back earlier.

You were twenty three, young, but not so young really. If you had came back to us, to me, and explained yourself, maybe would have had a daughter. I would have loved you forever.

But you didn't. It's okay, though. I have people who do love me. Dad. Aunt Merida. My friends. My Dimitri.

I suppose I could have grown bitter. I could have grown up angry and the world and hating everything after what happened with you.

I could have grown up to not believe in love.

But I didn't. I turned out just fine. I'm on my way to college in the fall, and I'm ready. I'm ready for whatever comes my way because the man who raised me, my dad, made sure that I would be tough and prepared for anything that comes my way. I don't need you. I don't want you to feel bad, though you probably don't. I'm seventeen and I've never had a mother. I'm not sure you even know how to be a mother. You just don't seem to have it in you.

Rose Mazur

* * *

 **Alright, dear FF friends! I hoped you enjoyed a little Rose and Dimitri for you, more on them, soon to come!**

 **However, I need your help in planning the future of this story. I already have the basic outline complete, and the Romitri stuff all figured out, but I need some help with Abe and Janine. Namely, what would you like to see between them? What do you think The Team can do to further their cause? Do you even think there can be a future for them?**

 **Your input is very much appreciated, and your help (in the form of a review) will be rewarded with a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

 **Thank you guys in advance!**

 **As always, have a nice day/night wherever you may be. And please, be kind to one another.**


	9. Grocery Explosion

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

I glanced down at the cart as Sonya loaded it with bottle after bottle of alcohol. It was early, but she was having a party tonight to celebrate the hotel's almost opening.

"It's like the pre-party to the actual party!" She grinned in glee when I questioned her about whole bash. She had basically invited her whole PR team, most of my team, and some people from the management team "We're almost at the end of the finish line. Think of this party as a motivator, a way to push you toward the sweet glory of the finish line."

"Mikhail is going to hate you when you're passed out drunk and he has to clean up," I chuckled as Sonya smacked my back before turning and going down a different aisle.

"I just have to check something over here! I'll come find you in a sec!"

I had to admit that while I wasn't a huge party person, I was looking forward to the night. Sure, things had been hectic for the past few weeks, but in a positive way. Since my finishing designs on the hotel had been submitted and approved, I had begun accepting other works, a new performing arts theater in the city on the top of my list. Rose was keeping busy as well, her cross country team having wrapped up a spectacular season, she was now turning her attention to track and field for the spring semester. Of course, as the weather turned colder, hockey season was gearing up, so my little girl was now spending many of her afternoons with the boy, watching him at hockey practice. She had, however, not completely forgotten about her old man. Next Friday we were having a good old fashion, father-daughter pizza and hot cocoa date, just like we used to when she was little. Then, we would be driving out to the country to visit her grandparents and Merida for the weekend. I was especially looking forward to that, it'd be nice to get out of the city, away from work and obligations, and spend some time with family.

Honestly, I knew I had to spend as much time as I could with Rose. After all, in a years time, she would be in college, in God knows what city, and out of my house. I know the general stereotype was that most parents couldn't wait to renovate their college aged kid's room into a game room or something of the sort, but deep down, we parents were softies, and we would miss our kids terribly.

I was just happy to know that Rose was a considerate and caring daughter, and a teenager not ashamed to spend time with her dear old dad.

My pleasant thoughts came to a crashing halt when I heard a voice I had never wanted to hear again, say my name.

"Ibrahim."

My eyes flew open and I stood up in shock.

"Janine. What the hell are you doing here?"

Her eyes flashed with irritation for a split second before a bland, closed off mask slammed onto her face. She stood there, looking at me impassively. "I'm doing the same thing you're doing Ibrahim, shopping. That's what you do at grocery stores."

I shook my head. "Of course." I turned on my heel and began to head out of the aisle before she spoke again.

"Will you be at the meeting Saturday?"

Forcing myself to turn around and answer her, "No, I won't be. My attendance isn't mandatory. Besides, I have plans already."

"Oh," she said simply. "Of course."

"I know it's hard for you to comprehend," I felt a sardonic smile come across my face, and words leave my mouth before I could stop them. "But some of us actually takes days off. Use them to spend time with our _loved ones_. You know, family? Those who we love and who love us back? Though, I get the the feeling you would not know what that concept is."

She said nothing, but the mask broke, and her mouth formed into a hard line. I took the opportunity to take in the woman who had shattered me and my daughter all those years ago.

Years ago it was her brilliant red curls that had first gotten my attention. I remember catching sight of those curls the first week of her freshman year at university. I was a junior, and some of my friends back then had given me shit for seriously pursuing a freshman, but I didn't care. The fire she possessed, the spark I saw in her eyes whenever we were together, make me fall, and fall hard. We were both ambitious people, which of course was seriously attractive to me when we were still dating.

Little did I know, that ambition would lead to the end of our relationship a few years later.

Now, seeing her right now, at the last place I'd expect to ever see her again, it was clear to me that time had aged her, hardened her. Her red curls were still there, though now the long locks I had once loved so much were cut into a harsh, short length, barely skimming her petite shoulders. Her small frame was ramrod straight, almost unnaturally so, as if she didn't know how to relax.

I almost...pitied her?

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Truly, sorry." I blew out a breath and forced a somewhat pleasant expression onto my face. "I have nothing else to say to you." I turned on my heel. "Have a nice day, Janine."

"You're so predictable, Ibrahim."

I stopped.

I let go of the cart.

I turned.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You heard me. It's no surprise to me that, after all these years, I still found you here. In the same place you were nearly two decades ago."

My felt hands clenched in anger. "You don't have any say about me or my life. Your and your selfishness maybe not have been satisfied here," I snarled, "but plenty of people are. I'm very happy here, and with how my life has turned out."

She shook her head, a twisted half smile on her face. "Some of us are capable of dreaming big and making it happen. Others? Not so much so, eh?"

Even after all this time, her words rankled. "And some of us are capable of understanding the meaning of loyalty. Of devotion. Of honor. Of love." I smiled ruefully. "Others? Not so much, eh?"

"I did what I had to do-"

"You mean abandon your family?"

"We were hardly a family," she snarled.

"You're right," I laughed. "I may have fooled myself into thinking we were for two years, but I learned from my mistakes. But what about your parents? Merida? I know you haven't even bothered to contact them since you left."

"Oh of course you know," she mildly shrieked, gathering the attention of a couple people in the nearby aisles. "You've been playing happy little family with them, haven't you? That's real nice of you, Ibrahim. You don't have a real family left, so you take someone else's!"

"I didn't take them! _You_ left them behind and left me to pick up the pieces of your mess, alone. Do you know that your mother was so ashamed of your actions, that she was hesitant to contact me for weeks? Hell, she sent a handwritten letter to me-"

She interjected, laughing bitterly. "No doubt apologizing to you for me being such a shitty mother."

"She wasn't the one who should have be apologizing. And she didn't apologize to me. She apologized to Rose."

Those hazel eyes I once loved so much, narrowed and hardened. "I won't apologize for trying to be happy, Ibrahim."

I blew out a breath. "Do you know what you did, Janine? Do you know it took years to build up Rose's confidence? You and your careless words destroyed her spirit. Some days I thought I would never be getting her back again. You needed to be happy, ok, fine. But the way you went about it was shitty and you know it. Your words that night crushed her. A child. You hurt an innocent two year old because of your selfishness," I hissed. "You hurt my child."

"She's my daughter as well, Ibrahim," Janine stated simply.

Oh. Oh fuck no.

"No, Janine. Fuck you, that's not how this works. You left! Fifteen years ago, it was you who walked out the door in the middle of the night and took and first train out of here. That night was the moment where you ceased to be a mother. She hasn't been yours since that day: the day you put yourself and your pathetic needs above her. You are not her mother, Janine. You may have given birth to her, but that's all, now. Maybe you could've been a mother if you came back. If you tried a bit harder to give a damn." I laughed harshly. "But you didn't. All you accomplished was to make both of us feel as though we weren't enough."

"Why you-" Janine's face flushed a bright red as her curls. I guess I hit a nerve, "You know what Ibrahim? You are so pathetic. You could have been something, someone. You could have been designing luxury skyscrapers, or grand opera halls in any major city in this country. You could have, if you applied yourself more and gave more of a damn about your work. But no. That didn't happen for you. Here you are: a single father at a mediocre architecture firm in a pathetic excuse of a city. Thank God I came to my senses. Thank God I didn't let you drag me down with you."

"Shut up. Both of you. Right now."

We both turned at the eerily calm voice behind us. I blanched as I fully came to my senses and realized Janine and I had had it out in the middle of the goddamn grocery store. Of course, people in the surrounding areas were too polite to gawk, instead choosing to pretend to examine the products on the shelves with extreme interest.

"You're about to get us kicked out of the store," Janine's ever constant companion, Stan, stepped forward and took her by the arm. "Come on."

Robotically, which was perhaps the most apt word to describe the woman in front of me, Janine grasped her basket, but she didn't move from her spot.

Stan began to whisper frantically in her ear, trying to gently guide her away from the scene, but she stood firm. For once.

However, I was done with that. I was done with this bullshit.

I turned and steered a still face and silent Sonya away from Janine and Stan, not bothering to look back.

There was nothing to be said.

"Abe-" Sonya started. "That was...I'm sorry-are you okay?" She settled, asking timidly, worry in her eyes.

I couldn't help but grin, a sour one, but a grin nonetheless.

"I'm fine, Sonya," I looked at my friend, "it was just Janine. Nothing I couldn't deal with. ANd besides, it feels good to be the one who walked away this time."

* * *

 **Well. *coughs awkwardly***

 **That just happened. Talk about an explosive grocery trip, eh?**

 **Aha, don't worry it can only go uphill from here, right? ;D**

 **As always, I would love to hear your thoughts and requests in a review! I wish you all a nice day/ night wherever you may be. And please, be kind to one another.**


End file.
